


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Music, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Song fic, idk - Freeform, surprise??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: It was a bad time to be in the mall, a bad time to be anywhere really during an akuma attack.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miraculous Ladybug Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051308) by [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid). 



> hiya Crypt! This was the prompt:
> 
> Luka, Nathaniel, and Marc all go to the mall for some reason or another  
> After getting lunch an akuma attack causes the roof to collapse and a support beam falls on Luka
> 
> In an attempt to keep Marc and Nath from panicking Luka starts to sing 
> 
> His vice cuts out before he can finish the lyric and Marc and Nathaniel are left holding onto his still warm body
> 
> Eventually Ladybug fixed everything and Luka has no memory of dying  
> But Nath and Marc do, they remember and they have to deal with the chilling voice of their lover trailing off, the lyrics of a love song on his lips
> 
> AAAND here ya go! Hope u like it!!

Why... why did they have to go to the mall at the beginning of an akuma attack? It was stupid, so, so, stupid. Now, Luka was... he was...

"No, no, no, no," cried Nathaniel trying to lift the rubble off of his boyfriends legs and chest. The akuma had rammed it's way through the building, knocking over beams and the ceiling. It was just in Marc and Nath's luck that Luka pushed them out of the way of a beam. However, no he was the one stuck underneath it, bringing his own death. 

"Luka... No you can't die! Not now!" Marc sobbed, tears falling down his face and onto the ground in front of him. Why did he agree? If only they had stayed back and listened to music instead then none of this wouldn't have happened! Then... then Luka still may have had a chance!

"Don't- _cough-_ don't beat yourself up," Luka mumbled, still awake. "I would do it again... any other day." 

"But you didn't have too! Luka now you may... now you may..." Nathaniel didn't even want to finish the sentence as he moved closer to one of his boyfriends. He carefully placed his head in his lap and began to stroke his red streaked hair as Marc clutched his painted nails into his own. The three stayed that way in silence, the only noises anybody could hear were the grieving sobs, until a soft melody joined into the air. 

" _Wise man say,_ " It said. " _Only fool's rush in... but I can't help falling in love with you."_ Marc rubbed his eyes and stared at his lover, shocked on how he could be singing at a time like this. Nathaniel did the same, except he only smiled a little. It was the hope in this whole situation. 

" _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? Cause I can't help falling in love with you,"_ Ladybug flew over head, but nobody could separate the teens from what was happening in this moment. 

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea,"_ Luka's voice cracked and he stared up at the sky, seeing something nobody else could. " _Darlings so It goes...some things are meant to be,"_ Luka held the note longer than he should, and gave a small smile. His muscles went slack, but his body was still warm, and his eyes were still open. They were glazed over, which told the artist and the writer all they needed to know. 

Marc wailed and his mascara ran down his cheeks like an oil spill, but Nathaniel only let the tears fall without a sound, too numb to do anything. They sat there together, mourning the death; a death that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Their hearts were heavy, their eyes red, and throats raw, but still they pushed on. Their boyfriend. Their Love. Their Life. Was...dead. 

" _Take my hand,"_ Nathaniel whispered, still stroking Luka's hair. " _Take my whole life too."_

" _For I can't help... falling in love with you,"_ Marc finished, bringing the hand he was holding up to his mouth and kissing it. The limb was unnaturally limp, which didn't fail to make Marc sob harder. The two's cries could be heard from all across Paris, but right now they didn't care. They didn't care at all. 

Suddenly, a swarm of ladybugs flew it's way across the world, the rubble disappearing and the dust vanishing. The boys didn't even notice however, until they heard the sweet voice of someone they knew speak again. 

"My song birds, why are you crying?" Luka asked, staring up at his loves. "And...why am I on the floor?"

Marc and Nathaniel gasped. He was...alive?!

"Do-do you not remember what happened?" the redhead stuttered. Luka only shook his head. 

"Well, it doesn't matter. What happened is in the past now," Marc rushed out. If Luka didn't remember, then he doesn't need to know, it can be quite traumatizing to know you were brought back to life. "Why don't we just go and get something to eat instead?" 

"Yeah, that sounds good," Nathaniel agreed, standing up. He helped Luka up as well, who was still confused, but agreed anyway. He couldn't remember jack, but both his lovers did. And if the night haunted their dreams? Then that's a secret they'd never tell...

**Author's Note:**

> Have I done this song before in a fic? Yes. Do I care at all? No. Okay maybe a little, but ti was for a different fandom ok??


End file.
